Familia
by shamazing
Summary: Roy tags along with Riza to a family reunion. There he learns little things about himself, about the words home, family and his beautiful lieutenant. Little things that will strengthen the ties needed to make it.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: my first ever RoyAi fanfic. I'm new to the fandom but its my current obsession ) this story is told in three point of views: a 3rd person's, Riza's and Roy's...kinda confusing (blame my oh so stupid English teacher.) But you'll get the hang of it.

**Familia**

_**family** noun (pl. **families**) 1. a group of people related by blood or marriage. 2. a group united by a significant shared characteristic._

_-PHRASES in the family way (informal pregnant.) _

_-DERIVATIVES **familial** adjective. _

_-ORIGIN Latin **familia** 'household servants, family', from **famulus** 'servant'._

_4_

The military is my family. Maybe not since the beginningbut they've done as much as my real family did for me.

They cared for me.

They made me laugh.

They comforted me.

Basically, they have done everything they could for me. I even began treating them as my REAL family. But when I got this note, I guess I'm still part of my blood family whatever happens.

I looked at the note, on top of the folders I was carrying as I walked to the office. I smiled softly at it.

_Ciao cousin! Or should I say lieutenant (hahaha joke! You might shoot me -.-;;)_

_Well the family's having a super huge gathering this Thanksgiving at Il Nono's Chateau. We haven't really seen you in a long time_, _and We'd really love to see you so...please, please come!_

_Arrivederci!_

_Vittoria_

_P.s. bring that cute dog of yours _

My dear cousin's hand writing was neatly scrawled on the piece of stationary. I smiled at the thought. I haven't really seen my family for the longest time. Maybe I should go, but then colonel would slack off more than usual_. Hmm..._

The beautiful first lieutenant clutched her folders and papers as she walked into the colonel's office. Her dog by her side, wagging his tail. She was reading a note perched on top of her folder when her dog barked to call her attention. It seems as though she was going to go past the door to the colonel's office.

"Hey," the lieutenant smiled, "Before you know it, you know this place more than I do."

The dog barked as she opened the door to let him in. Once inside, she found a black haired man, sitting in a desk facing the door, his feet propped up, reading the newspaper. He looked up the moment she came in. A smirk formed on his face.

"Good morning sir," the lieutenant saluted. The man put his feet and the newspaper down and saluted.

"Good morning, Hawkeye," He told Hawkeye, the lieutenant. The dog barked to call his attention. "Oh and you too Black Hayate. Of course I wouldn't forget you. You don't ask for a salary remember?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye turned around, smiled (the colonel would get a heart attack right on the spot if he saw her smiling) and shook her head as she walked to her desk. Her dog went to the colonel who began to pet him. Hawkeye began to do paperwork. Her boss, as usual, did nothing but formulate plans about how to convince the Fuhrer that miniskirts were a complete necessity. The lieutenant's eyebrow seemed to crease, and then relax and then crease again. Almost as though she was having an inner battle with herself.

_4_

Hawkeye was acting weird today. Well weirder than normal. At least she's not pointing her god forsaken guns on my head. Speaking of head, I just realized that I should get a haircut, maybe--I. Anyways, as I was saying, she kept on frowning and then sighing and all that stuff.

_"I smell a problem" _the voice in my head sang.

"Hawkeye," I called her name. She looked up and her hand stopped writing for a while.

"Sir?"

"Something bothering you?"

She bit her lip. AHA! She bit her lip! See I was right, something was troubling her.

"Well?"

"Oh nothing sir, it's just this note my cousin sent me. My family's having a really big gathering this Thanksgiving and they want me to go. But I have lots of work to do and–"

Typical Riza. Work first before everything.

"–we still have Full Metal's reports. Plus a few meetings–"

"You can go."

"And we have ou–excuse me? Did you just say I can go..." She was shocked at this but then realized something she did or rather something she didn't. "..Sir?"

"Yes, you do deserve a break." I can improve my miniskirt plan too.

"But sir, I know you'll slack off, no offense, if I go"

_Exactly. _"Don't worry I have Havoc to keep me in line."

Ha. Like Havoc would do anything. He'd just sit there with his cigarette and I can do _anything_ I want.

"I really don't think–"

The door opened and Hawkeye turned around to see who it was.

_4_

Lieutenant Roxanne came and realized she just disrupted a conversation.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know," She said turning back. The colonel called her back.

"Havoc just told me to tell you that he'll stay for Thanksgiving." She informed them.

"Oh, okay." Hawkeye said. Roxanne looked at her and anyone could have sworn Roxanne's lip twitched into a mischievous smile for a moment. She turned to the Colonel.

"How about you Colonel?" She said, making sure Hawkeye heard what she was saying. "Are you going anywhere for Thanksgiving?"

"Ahh no," He said while he tried to grab the pen Hayate took from his desk. "I'm staying here as usual."

"Oh okay. I'll go now, sir!" with a salute she turned around. Hawkeye was sure she winked at her before she left.

_4_

I went to the cafeteria for coffee. As I was walking I thought about what just happened.

'She winked at me,' I told myself. 'I wonder why?' And as if the heavens heard my prayers, Roxanne was right there getting her own cup of coffee

"Oh hello," she told me. I picked a cup from the stack by the coffee maker.

"Good morning," I said.

"So," She said looking past me. I turned around and I saw colonel walking to the vending machine while talking to Havoc.

"So?" I asked her, pouring some coffee.

"So aren't you going to ask colonel to go with you to Thanksgiving?" She said, that mischievous smile on her face again.

"No...why should I?"

"Just asking, because if you weren't I will. I was just checking if it was alright I with you."

Alright with me? Why wouldn't it be? What are these people thinking? I'm not his mom nor his girlfriend.

"Okay then," She said beginning to walk towards the colonel. She REALLY was going to ask him. I couldn't believe it.

Fraternization.

But then he wouldn't go wouldn't he? I mean he has work, and he knows he'll be bored if he went.

But what if he does! I thought, looking as Roxanne came closer to the colonel. Before I knew it my feet were moving to their direction.

Of course he'd say no.

"Hi sir," she said saluting. Colonel Mustang saluted back. "I was just wondering if– "

Oh no you don't

"–If you'd like to come with me to my family's gathering this thanksgiving." I blurted out.

Oh no.

I saw Roxanne move behind colonel with 'mwahahahaha' plastered all over her face.

I turned back to the colonel. He smiled at me.

"I'd love to."

I'm going to kill Roxanne the moment I see her.

_4_

To be continued...

A/N: dun dun dun. Tell me what you think about it. I know it's kinda out of character, but...its essential to the story. I'll update when I get enough feedbacks. Now I have to go to sleep because I forgot my English homework and my teacher will kill me, that stupid fatty.

Well Ciao!

P.s. if you notice, Riza's cousin is using words from another language...which is probably implying Riza's nationality (for my story at least)


	2. Chapter 2

1**Familia**

"_Do not care how far you must go...as long as you are sure, your heart will find a home"_

I sighed, looking out the window. The clouds and the sky, were gold. I've always loved the sunrise, it always reminded me of a new tomorrow.

I looked over at the heavy weight leaning on my shoulder. There Colonel Mustang lay snoring, wrapped in his blanket. I still could not believe what I just did.

After I accidentally asked the colonel (I really don't know what possessed me to ask him), I went looking for Roxanne, ready to shoot the living day lights out of her. Unfortunately (for me not her) I couldn't find her and the colonel began pestering me about what he should pack. I got endless teasing in office, but of course just one glimpse of silver (my gun) and everyone shut up.

And now here I am on a plane, on my way to my grandfather's chateau, with my superior officer drooling all over my jacket.

Black Hayate cuddled closer to my legs. I smiled down and looked out the window again. I began to wonder how long the office will stay in one piece since I'm gone. I can see disturbing images in my head right now. I can imagine those guys throwing a party and trashing the place. Havoc practically cried when I told him I was leaving. And he wasn't sad or–The voice of a flight attendant broke my train of thoughts.

"_Signorina_, we will be landing shortly. May you please wake up your husband?" He said kindly, pointing to the drooling Mustang on my shoulder.

Wait a minute..HUSBAND?

"Oh no," I said, blushing at the thought of the colonel, or the guys, hearing this. I began waving my arms as a way of disagreeing. I didn't notice I began shaking the colonel's head. "He isn't my–"

"Your what?"

My eyes widened, I turned to see the colonel with his eyes open, a smirk on his face. The flight attendant left, seeing as he wasn't needed anymore.

" Just buckle up and prepare for landing." I told him putting on my seat belt and picking up Hayate.

_4_

We landed shortly after that. It was funny, she was fuming because I was awake the whole time and I had to hear the flight attendant tell her to wake her _husband._

I just laughed about it, it was pretty funny how her face grew red as a tomato. Never really thought it would be possible for a rock to turn red.

As the plane stopped moving, we unbuckled our seatbelts and stood up. Hawkeye gathered her purse and her dog and I stepped out to let her pass. Her dog wagging its tail behind her, she reached for her small laptop from the luggage compartment.

I have to admit, when I came to pick her up earlier I thought I was at the wrong house. Looking at her now, I smiled at the reason. Right now she is wearing a black top, a beige jacket , capris (really tight by the way) and sneakers. And she had this beautiful silver necklace on her neck. It has a star shaped pendant that has an emerald in the middle. This wasn't really the Hawkeye I was used to, but that doesn't mean I don't like it. Her legs are really nice, mind you, all smooth and soft.

I did not just say that.

Anyways, moving on, I was really shocked. And the amount of luggage she had...Oh dear lord.

I asked her as I was loading it inside my SUV.

"_What do you have in here? Rocks?"_

"_No sir"_

"_Ahh of course guns"_

"_No just clothes, my shoes a few...things"_

I snickered a little bit. Hawkeye is still a woman, no matter what way you look at it.

"Oi," Her voice rang in my head. I blinked and looked at her. She had all her carry luggage ready and was waiting for me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I quickly gathered all my things and followed her. We got out the door and there the captain greeted us and told us they enjoyed our company.

Hawkeye and I went on to the waiting area. I smirked and began a conversation.

"Still mad?" I said, looking at her. She just looked forward.

"Still homicidal," she told me sarcastically.

"Take it easy," I muttered. Hey I am talking to the best sharp shooter of the military.

"Sir," She said looking at me. "Shut up."

I grinned at her. Finally some emotion, I felt like I was talking to a wall.

"I'm really tired," She went on.

"Should I break out the violin?" I asked her, raising one eye brow and keeping a straight face.

She didn't say anything but I think I heard her mutter 'asshole' under her breath.

_4_

The man, the woman and the dog made their way to the waiting area of the airport. As the woman told the man wearing a suit who she was, he began rambling nervously in some language and led them to the V.i.p. waiting room. Once again he explained a few things, bowed and then left.

"Why are we here? Why not with the normal people outside?" The black haired man asked.

"It's a long story sir," The woman told him. The man plopped down on one of the sofas. He looked around the room. The woman sat on a chair in front of him.

"Hey Hawkeye, when's your cousin coming to pick us up again?"

"Technically my cousin isn't really coming, but a few minutes and they'll be here." Hawkeye said as she stood up. She didn't notice though, that her foot got stuck under the carpeting. She slipped and landed on top of the man. They both blushed, each staring into each other's eyes. Hawkeye immediately stood up and straightened her clothes, while the man ran his hand through his hair. The dog stared at them with a face that said 'idiots'.

A knock was heard on the door. They both turned around and saw a man wearing a suit.

_4_

That was really embarrassing. Hawkeye smelled really nice though. The scent of lavender was still stuck in my nose. Her eyes are beautiful too.

Just when I was about to say something, a guy in a suit came in.

"Signorina Cristino?"

Cristino? Who the hell's Cristino?

I heard Hawkeye say something.

"Boun Girono, I'm Luciano, I'm here to pick you up."

"Oh yes, right," Hawkeye said picking up her things. I followed and grabbed my things.

"All your other suitcases are in the car now, follow me per favore"

We went out the room and followed the man. He led us to a really nice Rolls-Royce and opened the door for us. Hawkeye slid in, holding Hayate and I went after.

"Thank you," I told the man.

"Prego," he replied. Prego? Yea I'm supposed to know that. I just smiled and closed the door. He went in and we began to move on.

"You never told me you're Italian." I said to Hawkeye.

"It wasn't really necessary sir."

"Who's Cristino?" I asked curious on who's this 'cristino' person.

"I am," She said, looking at me. "That's my real name sir."

"Speaking of names," I began. "We are on vacation, and we're not working so, why don't you call me Roy?"

She was dumbfounded, I wanted to laugh at her face but she'll undoubtedly shoot me.

"But sir–"

"Now, now Riza," I smirked . "Its Roy."

She slowly nodded. "Yes...Roy"

Finally, no more sirs.

"So what were you saying?"

"Oh," She hesitated slightly then looked at me. "Its my real name."

"What is?"

"Cristino. It's Antonella Elisabetta Cristino," She smiled softly. (I was going to have a heart attack) "I know its pretty long. Its my birth name."

Cristino sounded really familiar. I just nodded.

"Interesting," I said. "Where are we going?"

"Genova," She told me while petting Hayate. "That's where we have our family gatherings, at Grandpa's"

The driver spoke for the first time.

"We're here, signorina, singore."

I looked out the window and we passed a really, really big gate, there was a big "C" emblem in the middle and on the top was a lion crest. After that all I saw was grass, and more grass. Many gardens and trees, and I could see water.

"That's Mare Ligure," Riza informed me, seeing my wondering face. "I used to play a lot on the beach when I was younger."

"Really?" wait he said we're here already, then why are we still going?"

She blushed a little bit. The car stopped and I looked out the window. I saw the biggest Victorian castle I have ever seen.

"Welcome to the Cristino Estate," the driver told us getting out to open the door for us.

I turned around to look at Riza. She was very red.

"I figured your family was rich," I said incredulously. "But not _this_ rich."

She smiled weakly. "Sorry."

The driver opened the door and we stepped out. The place was huge, a center fountain and large oak doors, it was scary. The door opened and a man ( a butler I'm betting) came out.

"Signorina Antonella!" He muttered moving closer to us. Riza's face brighten up.

"Giovanni!" she screamed running up to him and giving him a hug. It was unbelievable, This was another side of Riza I never saw before.

"I've missed you!" She told him cheerfully.

"Me too Signorina, it has been too long," He looked over and saw me. Riza turned aroun and looked at me too. She broke off, ran to me, then dragged me to the man.

"This is Si–Roy Mustang."

"Hi" I said. I wouldn't even attempt to speak in italian and make a fool out of myself.

He offered his hand for a handshake and I took it.

"Hello signore Mustang(pretty funny how he said my name) welcome to the Cristino estate." Riza blushed again. Hayate barked and the butler looked down.

"This must be your dog?" he said asking Riza. She just smiled and picked Hayate up.

"Very well, we will take care of your luggage. Please follow me." We began walking. I looked around the room. There were many paintings and the furniture were really classy. I saw one painting of a young woman (probably 18) holding a bouquet. She had a really sweet smile on her face and her eyes were so kindly looking at me. Below I saw this on a gold plate, 'Antonela Elisabetta Cristino ix"

It was Riza.

I began to wonder why she chose the military life over this. I turned around to look at her.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to her.

"To the courtyard," The butler told me.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed that he heard me. _Why?_

"To meet the family, and by family I mean, the entire Cristino clan." He told me.

I gulped, feeling like I was getting the death penalty.

"I'll shoot them if they embarrass you," Riza whispered at my ear. I looked at her and she was smiling.

After what seemed like an eternity of hallways, we reached big oak doors with the big C and the lion on it.. (I wanted to kiss it when I saw it). The Butler clutched the door knobs, and turned them.

Riza grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I blushed but I managed to smile back and squeeze her fingers.

The butler coughed and open the door.

"The Cristino clan welcomes you."

TBC

A/N thank you to all the reviewers. You all made me very happy please r and r.


End file.
